German Patent Application No. DE 100 57 917 describes how ignition power modules may be supplied with an ignition current from an energy reserve in the event of deployment. The ignition elements may then be ignited by this ignition current. The energy reserve is usually one or more capacitors, preferably electrolyte capacitors.